


There is no if.

by DoppelgaengerDoodle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, M/M, Other, Other pairings/characters as it goes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppelgaengerDoodle/pseuds/DoppelgaengerDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tavros nunca se le habían dado bien las presentaciones. Una suerte que esto no fuera exactamente una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día 1.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando un chico de 16 años salía, cargando con una mochila, hacia el instituto. Aunque el camino desde su casa hasta el instituto era relativamente corto, había salido con tiempo de sobra, como siempre. Es lo que tiene saber que vas frenarte en seco y a desear darte la vuelta y volver a casa cada 30 segundos, aproximadamente. No era porque no quisiera ir a clase, o porque las asignaturas fueran aburridas. Era por un motivo diferente. 

Conocía a Vriska desde que iban al colegio, y siempre había sido así. Empezaría con una broma cruel y acabaría a gritos, seguramente con algún moratón y algunas lágrimas mal disimuladas por parte de Tavros, y luego una sonrisa cálida –si es que ese adjetivo es aplicable a una persona que, cuando se aburre, te rompe en pedazos y te dice que es por tu bien- por parte de Vriska. Y luego, cuando todos sus compañeros se hubieran reído lo suficiente de él porque “te ha hecho llorar una chica”, Vriska volvería a defenderle, haciéndose la heroína. Como siempre. 

Tavros sabía que no debería permitirlo, que debería hacer algo, pero bueno, qué vas a hacer. No es como si tuviera alguna solución que no acabara dejándole en ridículo y aislado, como ya le había pasado años antes. En el fondo sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con afecto ni demás chorradas de “los que se pelean se desean”, pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptar la crueldad gratuita y prefería pensar que en realidad era su amiga, aunque lo expresara de forma extraña. 

No. Eso era lo que ella quería que pensara. La parte de su cerebro que aún guardaba la imagen de esa niña de pelo revuelto, que ya en parvulario se recogía las mangas de las camisetas y sonreía cruelmente cuando iba a tirarles del pelo a otros niños, recordaba que compartir los juguetes siempre se le había dado mal. Vriska le defendía porque era _Ella_ la que tenía derecho a hacerle pasar por un infierno cada mañana, no los demás. Al menos, pensaba Tavros, todo terminaría al acabar el instituto. Ese era el mantra que Tavros llevaba repitiendo desde que había entrado en bachillerato. 

Cuando iban al colegio no era tan difícil. De hecho, entonces era casi fácil. A penas reñían, se pasaban los recreos jugando, dibujaban mapas del tesoro, se prestaban libros llenos de historias fantásticas (Ahora que lo pensaba, Vriska seguiría teniendo alguno de sus libros, pero no era como si fuera a pedirle que se lo devolviera, porque seguramente ya lo hubiera tirado, perdido o roto, y, sinceramente, ella acabaría preguntándole para qué iba a querer él un libro para niños, para regocijo de la clase)... Era obvio quién llevaba la voz cantante en esa relación y quién seguía, pero solía ser divertido. Empezaron a salir al empezar el instituto. Ella fue su primer amor. Con mariposas en el estómago, los pajaritos cantando cuando oía su voz, el brillo en los ojos cuando la miraba… el pack completo. 

Al menos, hasta que Vriska decidió que había que crecer y Tavros empezó a no bastarle. En ese momento empezó a sentir los cadáveres de las mariposas, el silencio que le seguía y el casi imperceptible cambio de ángulo cuando su sonrisa pasó de cariñosa a burla. Al fin y al cabo, era un chaval tímido que prácticamente no se atrevía a hablar en voz alta, que obviamente ya no podía seguirle el paso (ni literal ni figuradamente), que era incapaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, que tartamudeaba cada vez que empezaba una frase y que, en resumen, se quedaba pequeño a los ojos de Vriska. Había tantas posibilidades, y él prefería quedarse ahí sentado. Era _exasperante_. Y Vriska descubrió un método maravilloso para caer bien a los demás: es mucho más fácil si pisoteas a un tercero y quedas como la fuerte. Lo mejor es que, cuando lloran, te dan la oportunidad de mostrar compasión, y eso sí es muy apreciado por el gran público. Con la ruptura, el grupo acabó diluyéndose completamente a base de miradas de pena y silencios incómodos. Y así Tavros acabó perdiendo a muchos de los que llamaba amigos, en parte por miedo, en parte porque realmente no importaba.

Tavros paró en seco una vez más, miró hacia el suelo, hacia atrás, resopló y siguió adelante. Llegó a clase, apartó la vista de la mesa en la que él creía que estaría, se sentó en una de las mesas de la tercera fila y se puso a tomar notas mientras la profesora explicaba lentamente cómo funcionarían los grupos de clases, las optativas, los horarios... Las horas pasaron lentamente, pero no lo suficiente. Deseaba aburrirse. De verdad que lo hacía. Era absurdo, pero si se aburría, el tiempo iría más despacio y podría librarse de la rutina del año anterior.

* * *

Hoy era la presentación. Iba a llegar tarde, pero ya daba igual. Hacía tiempo que nada le emocionaba, que no se sentía capaz de levantarse de la cama sin que su padre le repitiese veinte veces que no podía quedarse ahí en estado vegetal todo el día. 

Parte del problema era el pánico. Él no era vago. Él no era idiota. De hecho, varias personas le habían dicho que no entendían por qué se comportaba así, si él tenía capacidad suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera. Porque no era como si no le hubieran llevado a hablar con médicos cuando sus resultados empezaron a empeorar. No era como si no le hubieran recetado al menos 30 tipos de pastillas diferentes que le dejaban como una marioneta. Sí, con ellas no sentía que el mundo se le fuera a caer encima, pero tampoco sentía, y eso era casi peor.

En ese momento, Gamzee andaba todo lo relajadamente que podía, pensando en cómo, para variar, iba a llegar tarde, y todo el mundo le miraría otra vez fijamente, siguiéndole con ojos curiosos mientras se dirigía a una mesa, y el profesor o profesora de turno le iba a decir lo maleducado, irresponsable, mal alumno, que era, como si él no lo supiera ya que era un desastre. Y una vez más sentía esa especie de vacío en el que todas las palabras fluían casi sin que él se diera cuenta, casi asfixiándole. _Para qué. Si total no vas a llegar a ser nadie. Podías haber hecho algo con tu vida y aquí estás, haciendo el imbécil. Les sacas mínimo un año a todos los de la clase, ya verás cómo te van a mirar los novatos cuando te vean llegar tarde, y además, qué cojones llevas puesto, no tenías que haberte puesto esta camiseta, que te queda como el puto culo y pareces un yonki, joder. Igual es mejor…_

“Igual es mejor que me dé la vuelta y me vaya a otra parte. Padre saldrá de casa en 20 minutos, así que, contando con lo que tardo…” Intentó cortar ese pensamiento, pero a medida que se iba acercando sentía como la sensación iba aumentando y aumentando. Y se imaginaba otra vez la cara de enfado -no, decepción- de su padre cuando se enterara. No es que no le importara. Es que ya era parte de su día a día. Y a medida que se iba acercando al edificio las ganas de salir corriendo de vuelta a casa, meterse bajo una manta y no salir iban aumentando. Se encendió un cigarrillo, parando más de lo que era realmente necesario, y volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya llegaba 10 minutos tarde. Hoy no era un día bueno para que le gritaran. Anoche no había dormido, le dolían la cabeza y la espalda, se sentía agotado y no estaba preparado para miradas de decepción.

Sí. Mañana. Mañana será otro día.


	2. Silencios incómodos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversaciones que no hay que tener, o "de cómo hacer que una persona se sienta incómoda".

La mañana anterior no fue tan mal como se había esperado. Vriska casi no le prestó atención, aunque pudo oír algunos comentarios un tanto hirientes, justo por encima de su límite de audición. Tavros hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta y tomó el camino de vuelta a casa, con la música a todo volumen y un pequeño rayo de esperanza en el corazón. Tal vez este año la cosa mejorara. 

La mañana siguiente, el camino a clase se le hizo más corto que de costumbre. Casi no dudó mientras recorría la calle, ni siquiera cuando vio la silueta del instituto, un edificio achatado y oscuro comparado con la clara luz de la mañana. Se dirigió a la puerta lateral, que era la única que estaba equipada con rampa, y luego, tras comprobar el horario y el número del aula, entró a clase. Se sentó en la tercera fila, pegado a la pared, y el profesor empezó a hablar. Poco después se oyeron unos pasos, que cesaron en la puerta, acompañados de un suspiro. 

Vio el pomo moverse ligeramente, la puerta abrirse poco a poco y, detrás, vio entrar en clase a un chico alto, encorvado y pálido, con los ojos entrecerrados, unas ojeras tremendas y una sonrisa como pintada en la cara. El profesor le echó un poco la bronca y el chico asintió, sin decir nada, aún sonriente –Tavros no lo entendía. A él se le estaba cayendo ya la cara de vergüenza, y eso que la reprimenda no iba por él. No sabía cómo lo aguantaba. Eso es confianza.-, y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la clase. Llevaba la mochila a un hombro, arrastraba los pies y andaba tan lento que parecía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. La verdad es que el pobre tenía una pinta terrible, pensó Tavros mientras pasaba por su fila. Le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de qué. Decidió quedarse mirando fijamente al profesor, que ahora se aclaraba la garganta, para evitar la tentación de seguirle con los ojos, por si las moscas. Oyó una silla arrastrarse, una mochila caer al suelo, un resoplido grave, la cremallera abriéndose y el ligero golpe de un cuaderno en la mesa detrás suyo. Luego, un bolígrafo que se movía sin parar sobre el papel. No había puntos, ni comas, nada que pudiera parar esa línea de pensamiento. Una tos ligera. Tavros hubiera jurado que ya había oído eso antes. Tenía que preguntar. 

Cuando al cambiar de clase siguiente el chico se sentó a su lado, sin decir palabra, la sensación seguía clavada en su mente. A penas podía concentrarse. Otra vez se quedó con los ojos clavados en la pizarra, sólo mirando a su lado de vez en cuando, un par de segundos cada vez. El chico estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre el cuaderno, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda, ladeado y con el brazo extendido sobre la mesa, haciendo de pantalla e impidiendo a Tavros ver qué estaba haciendo. Tavros se quedó un segundo intentando leer lo que ponía y, justo entonces, el chico volvió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, con una mueca de enfado.

-Em… Perdona –Dijo Tavros, sobresaltado, con una voz diminuta, al mismo tiempo que el otro chico se disculpaba con un “perdona” casi susurrado y cambiaba de postura, como escondiendo el cuaderno.

-No importa

-No pasa nada. 

"Y... Ahí está el silencio incómodo. Perfecto." pensó Tavros mientras se golpeaba la frente mentalmente y miraba, otra vez, al profesor. Al acabar la clase, guardó despacio los libros en la mochila, intentando tardar para no tener que hablar con el chico. Dios, que no le hablara. Que no se ofreciera a echarle una mano para salir de la clase entre las sillas descolocadas. El otro chico también estaba recogiendo las cosas de una forma horriblemente lenta. Cerró la mochila, miró al suelo, se mordió el labio, suspiró, se levantó, le echó una mirada breve y recogió su silla para hacerle hueco. Tavros alzó la vista otra vez y le vió desaparecer por la puerta murmurando y con una mano sobre los ojos.

* * *

Gamzee llegó, para variar, tarde a clase. Antes de entrar, se quedó un tiempo mirando la puerta, a través de la que se oía la voz del profesor. Ya le había dado clase antes. Menuda suerte. Sabía lo que le esperaba. “El primer día de clase y ya andamos con estas”, le dijo el profesor. Él desconectó el cerebro después de oír la primera frase. Blablabla, siempre igual, blablablá, esquequieresacabarcomoelañopasado, blablablá… Él asintió, intentando mantener con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa en su cara, y se dirigió arrastrando los pies, como siempre, hacia el fondo de la clase. 

Decidió sentarse en la mesa de la esquina del fondo, detrás del chico de la silla de ruedas, pegado a la pared. Sacó un cuaderno que parecía que se iba a caer a cachos y un bolígrafo con la parte de atrás retorcida y ennegrecida por el calor de un mechero y empezó a escribir. Ya había visto al chico antes, pero no le parecía adecuado presentarse amigablemente y decirle _“Eh, Tavros, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Una vez estuvimos sentados en la misma mesa en la biblioteca y miraste lo que estaba leyendo y me recomendaste un libro que acabó siendo mi favorito, y bueno, luego desaparecí, pero no es porque no me cayeras bien, es que tenía otras cosas en mente y luego me cambiaron de colegio, así que no era plan de ir a la biblioteca otra vez a saludarte, porque coño, eso sería super raro y acabarías mirándome con cara rara … Total, que hola, qué tal_ ”. 

No, definitivamente no. Tenía que haber otra manera de saludarle naturalmente. Mejor esperar. La clase siguiente se sentaría a su lado y, si había suerte, acabaría entablando una conversación como una persona normal y adulta. 

Y la hora siguiente llegó, y echándole valor, se sentó al lado del chico de la silla de ruedas. El chico se había pasado un buen rato mirándole. Él estaba escribiendo sus pensamientos, cosa que no le venía mal, mientras tomaba notas de lo que hablaba el profesor. Y, muy de vez en cuando, miraba, como con miedo, hacia el chico. El hacía como que no le miraba, pero Gamzee sentía sus ojos clavados en su cuello. 

Mierda. Yo soy imbécil. _Qué disimulo, Gamzee. Primero te sientas detrás y ahora al lado. Es que eres idiota. El término casual no te suena de una puta mierda ¿verdad? Joder, que estas cosas tienen que hacerse de forma natural. Y ahora te está mirando raro, porque claro, está flipando. Seguro que ni se acuerda de ti y tú aquí haciendo el gilipollas. Es que manda huevos._ Y se volvió a mirar. 

**Error.**

Justo entonces Tavros le estaba mirando, fijamente, con esos ojos marrones melosos. Gamzee frunció el ceño y casi murmuró un “perdona” mientas retiraba la mirada y cambiaba de postura, escondiendo el cuaderno en el que, además de palabras clave del discurso del profesor, había escrito (y luego tachado) como 5 maneras distintas de empezar la conversación. Sorprendido, escuchó un casi inaudible “perdona”. Venía del chico. Le miró otra vez, ladeando un poco la cabeza. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Se apresuró a decir que no pasaba nada, y él hizo lo mismo. 

_Perfecto, Gamzee. Gracias por el silencio incómodo. Si es que eres un imbécil. De verdad, tírate por un puente o algo._

Miró otra vez al cuaderno, a la pizarra, a donde fuera, siempre que no fuera a la cara, ahora algo sonrojada, de ese chico. Deseaba decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Nunca se le habían dado bien los silencios incómodos ( **YA LA HAS CAGADO BASTANTE, NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR LA BOCA** ). La hora se le hizo eterna. Cuando sonó el timbre empezó a recoger, lentamente, buscando algo que decirle que no incluyera nada de la conversación que había pasado antes por su mente, esperando que Tavros dijera algo. Cerró la mochila, miró al suelo, luego a Tavros, que estaba mirando dentro de su mochila, como hipnotizado. Recogió la silla -qué coñazo tenía que ser para el pobre chaval eso de navegar con la silla de ruedas por entre las sillas- se dio la vuelta y, repitiéndose algo como "imbécil, idiota, es que eres un desastre", salió del aula.


	3. Primeras impresiones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo los silencios incómodos pueden aumentar en número y disminuir en duración al mismo tiempo.

Después de que sonara el timbre, Tavros decidió investigar un poco. El repetidor siempre había sido un tipo relajado. Al menos, eso es lo que decía la gente. Si no se contaba el énfasis de los tacos, rara vez levantaba la voz. Hablaba despacio, haciendo pausas largas y gesticulando lentamente con una mano, con una sonrisa fina siempre dibujada en su cara y unos ojos que a menudo se quedaban fijos en algún punto lejano, como si su cabeza estuviera en otra parte. A menudo, eso hacía que la persona con la que estaba hablando en ese momento se sintiera incómoda, porque claro, ver a un chico de como metro 90, larguirucho y encorvado, que parecía hecho de rodillas, mirando alternativamente a un lado y a un punto entre tu nariz y tus ojos y asintiendo de vez en cuando, hacía sentir incómodo a cualquiera. Cuando eso pasaba, tendían a hablar más despacio y a bajar el tono de voz hasta que Gamzee, por costumbre, sacudía levemente la cabeza y volvía a mirar a los ojos. Eso tampoco mejoraba mucho la situación. Siempre estaban como entrecerrados, y eran de un color azul oscuro, casi negro, aunque de vez en cuando, si la luz era la adecuada, se podía ver un ligero tono morado. Poca gente miraba a la cara a Gamzee cuando hablaba con él.

-¿Gamzee? Creo que salía por los mismos sitios que mi hermana - dijo Feferi, mirando a lo lejos-. Es un poco… Bueno, no sé. Raro. Pero por lo demás, parece bastante majo. Casi no habla, no se mete donde no le llaman y no suele montar broncas. ¿Por?

-No, no, por nada. Sólo eso, que me sonaba. Supongo que lo habré visto por los pasillos antes. –contestó Tavros, intentando esquivar el tema- Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde toca ahora?

-405 – respondió Feferi, sonriente, mientras salía casi corriendo hacia la puerta del instituto para aprovechar y saludar a su novio, que había pasado a buscarla- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Feferi era una de las pocas personas de clase con las que Tavros aún tenía algo de relación. Era una chica algo gordita, amante de la biología, con el pelo hasta debajo de la cintura, liso, y que aunque era de “familia bien” la habían cambiado a su instituto el año anterior. Esto venía de perlas, porque como no formó parte del desastre post-ruptura con Vriska era relativamente neutral. No hablaban mucho fuera de clase, pero estos últimos días habían estado charlando por los pasillos, y a Tavros ya le había disminuido el tartamudeo con ella, cosa que era un plus. Tavros la vio marcharse trotando por el pasillo, giró en el sitio y, después de una parada rápida en la cafetería, subió para clase.

Se sentó donde siempre y, mientras estaba sacando cosas de la mochila, oyó una voz grave, casi un susurro, que venía de su lado.

-Esto… ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?- Tavros levantó la mirada y vio a Gamzee, mirando el suelo de pie, en el pasillo entre las mesas, mientras sujetaba su mochila unos centímetros por encima de la mesa de al lado.– No por nada. Es que normalmente me siento aquí y… –Gamzee se llevó una mano a la nuca y soltó un suspiro-. Da igual, no importa…

-N... no. –Se apresuró a decir Tavros, que como se había quedado un poco de piedra –por esto de que el chico con el que unos días antes había tenido un momento muy incómodo quisiera sentarse a su lado- había tardado demasiado en contestar. – Quiero decir, claro que te puedes sentar. Nadie se sienta conmigo de todos modos –Tavros sonrió brevemente y sacó un poco la silla que estaba a su lado. Gamzee le miró a los ojos un segundo, con esa mirada de sueño y su sonrisa de permanente de nuevo en su sitio, asintió, puso la mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.

-Gracias. 

Aún quedaban 5 minutos para que empezara la clase. Tavros empezó a pensar que, para una persona que siempre llegaba tarde, hoy había decidido aparecer horriblemente pronto. Los siguientes segundos se podrían resumir en miradas yendo de un lado a otro y un suspiro de vez en cuando por parte de Gamzee e intentos de elegir un tema de conversación en su cabeza por parte de Tavros. Tavros ya casi se había decidido por un tema (“¿Qué tal ha ido este fin de semana?” parecía un poco simple y estúpido, pero al menos eso daría pie a que el otro hablara y rompiera ese silencio pesado) cuando Gamzee clavó su mirada en la mesa de Tavros y, con una voz increíblemente seria, preguntó:

-¿Cómo es que nadie se sienta contigo? -Tavros se quedó congelado. Desde luego, empezar una conversación contando la situación patética que le había llevado a ser el marginado de la clase no era la mejor forma de hacer amigos. Sin saber qué decir, abrió un poco la boca y se quedó boqueando unos 10 segundos, como un pez. Gamzee debió de notar su incomodidad, así que añadió- Vamos, si no te importa contarme. Es solo curiosidad. No sé. Pareces un tipo simpático y… -su sonrisa había ido disminuyendo con cada palabra que había dicho. Hizo una pausa, sacudió un poco la cabeza- Déjalo. Perdona.

-No importa –dijo Tavros, con la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que era capaz de poner en ese momento-. Nah, tampoco es muy interesante. Por abreviar: Metí la pata con quien no debía y desde entonces así estamos –Pasó la mano por su cresta lentamente y, con media sonrisa, continuó -. Pero no está tan mal. Al menos así no me distraigo.  
Gamzee estaba mirándole fijamente otra vez, como pensando en otra cosa. Tavros sabía que acababa de secar la conversación, pero no tenía ganas de entrar en detalles con ese chico ni de hacerle sentir incómodo. Con una voz tímida, intentando que Gamzee bajara de las nubes, comentó:

-Oye… Si quieres te paso los apuntes. De la clase anterior, ya me entiendes. No sé si te harán falta, pero… Como no has venido a la anterior, pues… -Gamzee parpadeó lentamente, frunció un poco el ceño y desvió la mirada. “Mierda. Mierda, mierda. No tenía que haber dicho eso”. Tavros esquivó su mirada y, fijando los ojos en sus manos, tardó unos segundos en ser capaz de continuar la frase.- Em… Bueno, eso… Mi letra no es muy buena, pero… Si quieres te los dejo o te hago unas fotocopias. 

-Gracias -Gamzee miró hacia un lado, sonrió y luego devolvió una mirada relajada a Tavros -. Si no te importa, luego igual–Gamzee había ido bajando el volumen con cada palabra, y acabó callándose a media frase. Las mesas empezaban a llenarse, y el ruido de conversaciones a medias, cremalleras y pasar de páginas inundaba la clase mientras los alumnos arrastraban las sillas y tomaban sus posiciones. -… Luego te digo.

Gamzee se dio la vuelta, sacó el cuaderno y el estuche y asumió la posición de pantalla de la última vez que se sentó a su lado. El profesor entró en el aula, y Tavros no pudo evitar ver un pequeño aire de sorpresa cruzar su cara cuando vio a Gamzee ya sentado y con el boli en mano. Tavros estaba empezando a cuestionar lo que Feferi le había dicho sobre Gamzee. Sólo con esa conversación, había llegado a la conclusión de que, lo de relajado, no le pegaba mucho. No se lo creía. Si no, que alguien le explicara de dónde salían las ojeras y las uñas descuidadas, mordidas, a medio arrancar. Que alguien le explicara por qué ese cambio en su cara cuando había tardado en contestar si se podía sentar a su lado. Por qué le había mirado a los ojos fijamente cuando Tavros había hablado de sí mismo, pero retiraba la mirada cuando se trataba de él, porqué esa voz tan floja, que casi sonaba con eco. Por qué su sonrisa aparecía y desaparecía y por qué hablaba como si estuviera tanteando el terreno en una habitación a oscuras, retrocediendo y avanzando a cada momento. No. No se lo tragaba.

Tavros quería preguntar. Se moría por preguntar, pero no le parecía adecuado que su segunda conversación de verdad con el chico se basara en un “¿Por qué actúas tan raro?”. No quería incomodarle. Pero no le gustaban las conversaciones a medias, y ese “Luego te digo” le había dejado con un sentimiento super extraño. Y el hecho de que justo después de ese silencio Gamzee empezara a escribir como loco en su cuaderno le estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, espero que os guste, los comentarios y críticas son siempre bienvenidos, etc.   
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Café.

Aproximadamente 2 décimas de segundo después de que el timbre sonara, Gamzee cerró los ojos con fuerza, se pegó la sonrisa a la cara y se volvió lentamente hacia Tavros, que para su sorpresa le estaba mirando ya. No sabía qué decir. O cómo decirlo que no le hiciera quedar raro. Tavros solucionó su problema:

-¿Qué era eso que me tenías que decir antes? –Tavros había intentado poner un tono de voz casual, pero al decir la frase tan de golpe le sonó a interrogatorio. Notó cómo se estaba poniendo rojo y, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para tartamudear un poco o decir alguna otra frase que le hundiera en la vergüenza, Gamzee dijo:  


-Joder, tío, qué prisas –Y, con ese tono de broma, Gamzee cambió, sin quererlo, su sonrisa permanente por una más de verdad. Recogió la mochila y se levantó, aun mirando a Tavros-. Nada, que si tienes un rato libre igual podíamos… No sé. Dar una vuelta. Si te apetece. –Gamzee hizo una pausa ( **POR DIOS, GAMZEE, PATÉTICO** ) y, como para justificarse, agregó- Y así me puedes pasar los apuntes. Si quieres. Tengo la tarde libre. Y eso.  
-Em… Claro –Le pareció un poco raro que quisiera quedar con él, por eso de que habían hablado nada o menos, pero no era cuestión de desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa. Así que, intentando disimular el hecho de que hacía más de un año que no quedaba con nadie fuera de clase y su desconocimiento de los bares, contestó-. ¿Quedamos en la puerta y luego vemos a dónde vamos?  
-Eso mismo estaba pensando –Gamzee esperó a que Tavros saliera con la silla del pasillo y luego caminó a su lado hasta la puerta- ¿A las 5 te viene bien?  
-Perfecto –dijo Tavros sonriente. ¡Vida social!  
-Pues a las 5. –Gamzee se quedó mirándole un momento y, agachándose un poco, avergonzado, preguntó-¿Necesitas ayuda para bajar?  
-No, no… -Tavros bajó la mirada- Estoy acostumbrado. Pero gracias.  
-Ah, claro, perdona… -la sonrisa se desvaneció un segundo ( **Mira que eres imbécil** ). Gamzee tomó aire y repitió- A las 5. Creo que voy a ir tirando ya, así que… Nos vemos.  
-¡Hasta luego!

Gamzee se alejó a paso rápido por el pasillo, mirando al suelo. **Mira que preguntarle eso. Y encima así. Joder. Y luego vas a quedar con él y a ver cómo le miras a la cara. Y seguro que le has hecho sentir fatal. Eres un puto desastre, Gamzee. Corre a casa, que al final no te va a dar tiempo y vas a quedar como un imbécil.  
**

Y eso hizo. Corrió a casa, subió al bus, comió rápidamente con su padre –en el silencio que ahora ocupaba el tiempo que antes estaba lleno de preguntas de “¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy en clase?” y “¿El trabajo, qué tal?”-, y se metió en su cuarto. Allí, se peinó la maraña que tenía por pelo y se cambió 3 veces de ropa antes de decidir que la ropa que había llevado en clase era en realidad la más apropiada, porque si no igual Tavros se daba cuenta y pensaba que se había cambiado de ropa para quedar con él y le parecía raro. Así que vaqueros negros, botas de monte y la camiseta gris de Sisters of Mercy iba a ser. Y ahora quedaba pensar a dónde ir. Porque los bares a los que solía ir no estaban abiertos hasta las 11 y no era plan de encontrarse con gente conocida. A ver si había suerte y Tavros sabía de alguna cafetería que estuviera bien. Siempre podían ir a la biblioteca, pero allí no se puede hablar. Igual era buena idea. De todos modos, nunca sabía qué decirle. **Dios santo, te estas comportando como una niña de 12 años, Gamzee, que ya tenemos una edad. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué cojones te crees que haces?**  
Casi sin darse cuenta, abrió en su móvil el buscador y escribió “cómo conversa la gente normal”. Nada de ayuda allí. Bueno. Lo había intentado. 

Y entonces se dio cuenta. En la esquina de su pantalla ponía “17:25”. Iba a llegar tarde.

Maldiciendo por todo lo alto a todo su árbol genealógico y a su ansiedad y a su forma de ser en general, corrió a la parada del bus, se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo y fue haciendo un sprint hacia el instituto. Una manzana antes, por supuesto, frenó en seco, se “arregló” un poco el pelo –porque no se puede decir que esas greñas tuvieran mucha solución-, miró la hora (JODER, LAS 5:48) se encendió un cigarro y empezó a andar, ahora con paso tranquilo, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo a cien por hora, hacia la puerta, donde Tavros estaba mirando el móvil con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Tavros levantó la vista.

-Pensaba que ya no venías –dijo sonriente, aunque por su mirada Gamzee notó que en realidad no se trataba de una broma.  
-Si… Perdona –contestó Gamzee, mirando al suelo y ahora sin sonrisa ( **VES** )-, es – **COMO** \- que - **NO** \- el - **TENÍAS** \- bus - **QUE** \- se - **HABER** \- me - **ESTADO** \- ha – **HACIENDO** \- escapado - **EL** \- y - **IMBÉCIL** -… ¿Has estado mucho esperando?  
-No, no, tranquilo –contestó Tavros, aunque en realidad había estado esperando como 40 minutos. Le gustaba llegar pronto a los sitios-. La verdad es que yo también acabo de llegar.  


-Perdona –dijo Gamzee, algo aliviado-, en serio.  
-Es lo que tiene el transporte público – Tavros sonrió, intentando hacer conversación-. Es un desastre. ¿Vives muy lejos?  
-A como tres cuartos de hora de aquí.  
-Pues menuda…  
-Sí, es un poco coñazo ir y volver, pero qué le vas a hacer –A Gamzee se le estaban acabando ya las ideas-... Bueno. ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Pues… -“mierda”, pensó Tavros mientras intentaba recordar un nombre, aunque fuera uno, de algún bar que diera la impresión de que solía salir de fiesta- No sé. ¿Te apetece algún sitio en concreto?  
-A ver… -“mierda”, pensó Gamzee mientras intentaba recordar los carteles de cafeterías, algún nombre de un local que fuera decente, de gente intelectual que discute de política con sus amigos del club de lectura mientras toman un café o un té Earl Grey. Nada. Pues a improvisar otra vez- Podemos ir para el centro, y si vemos alguna cafetería que nos convenza, tomamos algo tranquilamente.  
-Vale.

Los dos sonrieron, bastante más tranquilos e intentando disimularlo todo lo posible, y empezaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, a paso lento, hacia el centro. Anduvieron por los soportales en silencio (porque, si vas a hablar del tiempo, mejor no hablar) y, al llegar a una placita diminuta en la zona antigua de la ciudad, Gamzee, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dijo:  
-¿Qué tal ese sitio?  
Tavros casi se sobresaltó por la voz, asintió y se acercó a la terraza, que estaba a la sombra de lo que había sido la biblioteca (Sí -pensó Gamzee, que no se había dado cuenta de dónde estaban hasta que miró hacia el edificio y ya era tarde para retractarse- la biblioteca. Cómo no. Qué puntería.) más grande de la ciudad antes de que la cambiaran a otro edificio. Le sorprendió ver la cara seria que Gamzee puso mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Gamzee resopló, dejó la mochila en una silla, apartó una para dejar sitio a la de Tavros y, andando hacia el bar, preguntó:

-¿Qué te apetece?  
-Em… Un café con leche –dijo Tavros, con tono casi de pregunta- con hielo.  
-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Gamzee con media sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al bar. **Es que podías cagarla más, pero vamos. Difícil te lo pones, eh. En serio. Van dos hoy. Joder.**

Tavros se movió un poco hacia el bar, miró dentro del marco de la puerta, y al fin entendió la cara de Gamzee. Había escalones para entrar. Se sintió un poco culpable. Esto de la silla era un coñazo. Y una cosa es que le molestara a él, pero otra muy distinta era ver las sonrisas desvanecerse cuando alguien preguntaba, casualmente y sin mala intención, “ _¿Qué tal andas?_ ”, o saber claramente que estaba incomodando a los demás. Rodó de vuelta al hueco que le había dejado Gamzee, descolgó la mochila de la parte de atrás de la silla y sacó los apuntes. Al rato llegó Gamzee con su café y un vaso con hielos, lo dejó en la mesa, sonrió, volvió a entrar y salió con el suyo y un cenicero. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa antes de sentarse en la silla frente a Tavros y vaciar la mochila. Mientras Gamzee se organizaba, Tavros echó un azucarillo en el café, le dio un par de vueltas y lo probó.

-Esto… Gamzee -comentó Tavros después de reunir fuerzas y poner un tono de voz casual-, perdona que te tenga de camarero, pero… ¿Te importaría traerme otro azucarillo?  
Gamzee sonrió, metió la mano en su bolsillo y dejó un paquetito de azúcar encima de la mesa. Él tomaba el café sólo, sin azúcar, pero siempre se llevaba los azucarillos que le daban. Tavros lo miró, lo recogió y acabó de preparar el café, con consecuencias terribles para sus apuntes, que acabaron con alguna que otra mancha. 

-Bueno… -empezó Tavros. Gamzee se incorporó y se echó sobre la mesa, su cara a la misma altura que la de Tavros. Tavros intentó echar una mirada a su cuaderno por si encontraba algo escrito, pero la hoja estaba en blanco. Cogió el boli y señaló un par de párrafos– Pues es esto es lo que hemos estado dando. Perdona por la letra.

Tavros tomó los apuntes y los fue a pasar, pero Gamzee cogió su café, se levantó y se sentó en una de las sillas de su lado, de manera que los dos pudieran verlos. Extendió el brazo y arrastró el cuaderno por la mesa. La letra de Tavros era pequeña, redondeada, bonita en cierto modo. Era de esas personas que podían escribir en línea recta hasta en una montaña rusa. “ _Perdona por la letra, me dice_ ”. Gamzee se rió un poco en voz baja. En los bordes de las páginas había, de vez en cuando, un dibujito (que podía tener o no que ver con el tema). Era jodidamente adorable. Tavros se puso rojo:

-Em… Eso… A veces me aburro.  
-Tranquilo –la sonrisa de Gamzee se amplió-, yo también lo hago. –Señaló a un borrón de los márgenes- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?  
-Eso… Ah, nada. Uno que me había salido mal.  
-¡Pero hombre –dijo Gamzee-, los de práctica se dejan!¡Si no, no ves cómo mejoras!  
-Ya, pero…

Se quedaron callados. Gamzee sacudió la cabeza un poco, para interiorizar que había que dejar el tema por ahora, y se puso a copiar en su cuaderno. Tavros no pudo evitar ver que había marcas de presión en la hoja. Gamzee apretaba al escribir. Tenía una letra pequeña, pero “redonda” no era un término que la definiera. Parecían ondas de sonido, garabatos. Si se veía de lejos, mareaba. A penas se entendía nada cuando escribía rápido, cosa que los profesores odiaban en sus exámenes. Cualquiera diría que iba para médico.

-¿Tú dibujas? –dijo Tavros.  
-Bueno, lo intento…  
-¿A ver?  
-Em… -contestó Gamzee- Nop.  
-¡Pero tú has visto los míos! –Tavros sabía que era infantil, pero si colaba…  
-No haberlos dejado –Respondió con una voz “seria”. Era obvio que bromeaba, pero… -. No es culpa mía.  
-Vale, como quieras… Si tan mal crees que dibujas que ni YO puedo verlos –contestó Tavros, con sorna-, allá tú.  
-No es por eso. ¿Te molesta si fumo?  
-No, tranquilo.  
Gamzee se encendió un cigarrillo. Hacía un rato que había dejado de escribir, y parecía incómodo. Tavros decidió cambiar de tema.  


-¿Qué te apetece hacer? Si has acabado, digo. Que mañana hay clase, pero un rato sí me podré quedar. Para una vez que salgo…  
-Pues no sé. –Gamzee no quería sonar seco, pero le dio la sensación de que sus palabras no estaban de acuerdo- ¿A ti?  
-Ni idea… -A Tavros no se le ocurría nada- ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas?  
-Bueno, me defiendo, supongo…  
-Pues es que… -Llevó su mano derecha hacia la mochila y sacó un mazo de cartas y una bolsita de dados de la mochila- Tengo un juego que igual te gusta. Es un poco infantil, pero…

Gamzee dejó el cuaderno a un lado a mitad de una frase, lo cerró y lo tiró a la mochila, sonriendo, y Tavros, después de decir que “ _es bastante simple_ ” empezó a explicar las reglas. Era un poco como Magic, pero también se usaban dados, y tenía un montón de excepciones en las reglas y combinaciones extrañas que Gamzee sabía que sería incapaz de recordar cuando estuvieran jugando. Tavros recitaba las reglas una tras otra, con el énfasis justo en los puntos importantes y pequeños recordatorios de normas anteriores de vez en cuando. Se notaba por su tono de voz que le apasionaba. Era la primera vez que Gamzee le oía hablar tan rápido, tan alto, sin tartamudear, con una sonrisa en su cara. Gamzee se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo como un bobo.  
Cuando terminó, Gamzee comentó, con tono bromista y las mejillas doloridas de sonreír:

-¡Qué puto lío de juego! Si lo sé, no guardo el cuaderno.  
-Perdona –Tavros miró al suelo, su inseguridad otra vez en su sitio- si no me he explicado muy bien…  
-Nonononono –contestó Gamzee todo lo rápido que pudo-, para nada. Pero vamos, que no sé cómo te quedas con todo eso. Eso es memoria.  
-Bueno –“Si, otra vez sonríe. Eso está mejor”, pensó Gamzee-, supongo que es más fácil jugarlo... ¿Hacemos una ronda de prueba?  
-Vale. ¡Ah! Antes de nada ¿Quieres algo más? Voy a pedir otro café.  
-Vale. Otro de lo mismo, por favor. Gracias.  
Gamzee trajo las cosas y Tavros empezó a colocar cartas en la mesa. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran las 10 y sólo les iluminaban las luces de fuera del bar. Caminaron juntos, charlando tranquilamente, hasta el instituto y, al llegar a la puerta, Gamzee le miró y, con voz seria, le dijo:

-Por cierto… Perdona por lo de antes.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por lo de si necesitabas ayuda y tal…  
Tavros no se lo creía. Vale, que había sido un poco incómodo y la verdad es que en el momento le había sentado un poco mal, pero era con buena intención.  
-No pasa nada, de verdad. No le des más vueltas.  
Gamzee dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida y añadió  
-Y gracias por esta tarde. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.  
-¡Gracias a ti! A ver cuándo repetimos.  
-Pues –Gamzee dudó un segundo **JODER QUE VA A SER MUY RARO Y SE LO VA A TOMAR MAL Y JODER NO GAMZEE NO** y le extendió un cacho de papel- cuando quieras… 

En ese trozo de papel había 9 números y su nombre, escrito con la letra más clara que le era posible. Y un dibujito. Tavros lo miró. Era un mini-Gamzee, saludando, con una sonrisa como una “v”. Tavros miró al dibujo, a Gamzee, al dibujo, a Gamzee… Y su sonrisa fue creciendo. Y notó que, a cada segundo, la sonrisa de Gamzee iba aumentando también. Cuando pensó que el silencio ya había durado lo suficiente, Gamzee dijo:  
-Bueno… Hasta mañana.  
-¡Nos vemos!

Se alejó a paso tranquilo, casi obligándose a no mirar atrás, y al llegar a la esquina dio un salto, susurró un “SISISIISISIISISISISISIISI” y luego siguió caminando normalmente hasta el bus. 

Y hoy su sonrisa era de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este me ha quedado un poco largo u.u....
> 
> Por cierto, es para un amigo... ¿Cómo se escriben diálogos?


	5. Tres meses.

Hacía solo media hora que habían hablado, al salir de clase, y Tavros no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación de que algo iba mal. Ya hacía 3 meses desde la primera vez que quedaron, pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En esos tres meses había cogido confianza con él, quedaban prácticamente todos los fines de semana, a veces incluso después de clase, y salían a dar una vuelta, jugaban a las cartas o veían alguna película, siempre en casa de Tavros. Y aunque solo hacía tres estúpidos meses que se conocían, Tavros pensaba que era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. Sentía que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, pero el chico rara vez hablaba de sí mismo y eso le empezaba a molestar. Le preocupaba, la verdad. Cuando alguna vez hablaban de planes de futuro, de sueños, Gamzee simplemente asentía y le preguntaba por qué pensaba hacer, comentando opciones que podría tomar, alegando que él aún no se había decidido. Pero había algo más ahí detrás, y Tavros no sabía qué era y empezaba a mosquearle.  
Tavros dudó una vez más si mandarle un mensaje. Igual con la excusa de quedar un rato podía sacarle algo de información.  
  
T-eH, gAM!! tE APETECE QUEDAR UN RATO HOY?  
T-mierda, las mayúsculas bloqueadas. perdona.  
  
Gamzee normalmente tardaba un rato en contestar. “Escribiendo…”, “Escribiendo…”  
G-Buenas! Esta tarde no me va muy bien, pro si quieres podemos salir un rato esta noche y te presento a la cuadrilla.  
  
Tavros miró el móvil. No sabía que Gamzee tuviera “cuadrilla”. Vamos, normalmente no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, pero una cosa era eso y otra distinta es no mencionar a sus amigos en todo este tiempo. A Tavros no se le daba bien la gente, y entrar en un grupo nuevo… “ _Pero bueno_ –pensó Tavros-, _son amigos de Gamzee. Seguro que son super majos y todo va como la seda_ ”.  
T-ok. Donde y cuando?  
G-Despues de cenar te apso a buscar si quieres –“Escribiendo…”, “Escribiendo…”  
G-*paso. Y luego ya nos reunimos con estos  
T-seguro que no les importa? –Tavros pensó un momento en si poner “Voy a avisar a mis padres”, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso igual sonaba algo infantil. “ _De todos modos es viernes. Y tampoco creo que nos vayamos a quedar hasta muy tarde…_ ”– creo que a partir de la s10 me va bien  
G-no, tío. Tú tranquilo. Les vas a encantar :o) 22 pues.  
T-voy a ver si hago lo de bio. Hablamos luego!  
G-que te sea leve  
  
Tavros dejó el móvil encima del escritorio, sacó los libros, encendió el ordenador y se puso música de fondo. Esto iba a ser un aburrimiento. A él le encantaba la biología, pero ese profesor conseguía quitarle el interés a cualquier cosa. Al menos era de tema libre. Había pensado en hablar de la nanotecnología, por eso de que le tocaba de cerca. Bueno, aún no. Pero algún día.  
  
Al rato oyó la puerta de casa. Luego, sartén en el fuego, microondas y platos. Decidió descansar un momento y aprovechar para pedir permiso para salir por la noche. Su padre intentó disimular la alegría. Él siempre había sido un tipo muy social, “el terror de las nenas”, esa clase de persona a la que puedes soltar donde sea y acaba haciendo amigos a pares, así que le partía un poco el corazón verle solo. El hecho de que estos meses hubiera estado quedando con alguien de clase, por mucho que ese alguien tuviera las pintas que tenía, le aliviaba. Puso cara un poco de reprimenda y le dijo con un tono que esperaba que sonara a forzado:  
  
-Bueno, pero no vuelvas muy tarde y no te metas en líos.  
  
Tavros asintió, sintiéndose un poco mal, y volvió a su cuarto a vestirse. Normalmente llevaba ropa de colores rojizos, marrones, tonos verdes… Pero pensó en “camuflarse”. Buscó en la pila de camisetas en su armario y sacó una camiseta grisácea, de manga corta, y unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro. Reemplazó sus sandalias con calcetines (que él sabía que eran un crimen contra la moda, pero eran lo más cómodo de quitar y poner) por unas botas camperas que solía llevar cuando aún daba paseos por el monte con su padre. Le apretaban un poco, pero no creía que le fueran a causar mucho inconveniente, por eso de que, de todos modos, no iba a pisar el suelo. “ _Mierda_ ,” pensó Tavros cuando había acabado de vestirse “ _ahora voy a tener que cenar así y mi padre pensará que visto raro y…_ ”. No lo había pensado bien del todo. Reunió valor y salió de su cuarto. Y la cara de su padre. Qué cara. La sonrisa de medio lado mientras le acercaba a la mesa:  
  
-¿Vais a salir a ligar y no me has dicho nada! –“ _Por favor_ ”, pensó Tavros, “ _que no empiece_ ” –Bueno, bueno, si quieres te doy un par de consejos. Ya sabes que en mis años mozos –“ _Ugh_ ”-…  
  
Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar lo que su padre le iba contando. Que está bien que un padre y su hijo puedan hablar de estas cosas, sí, pero normalmente lo que se pretende es que la conversación vaya en el otro sentido. Y cualquiera diría que no es una conversación muy apropiada para la cena.  
  
-…y mira, con el peinado ese que tienes, coges un poco de gomina y… -“ _Dios, que se acabe ya_ ”-… y ya sabes, que lo importante es conocer gente, no anotar a la primera… –“ _ **¿POR QUÉ A MI**_?”- …y eso. Y compra condones, que aún no quiero ser abuelo.  
  
  
Tavros se quedó con la boca abierta, ojos como platos, mirando a su padre, rogándole que se callara.  
  
-em… Gracias –Había un tono de interrogación en el gracias- por los consejos y tal, pero… Solo voy a salir con unos amigos.  
-Ya, ya –sonrió su padre-, eso dicen todos.  
  
  
Tavros miró el reloj. Ya faltaba poco para que llegara Gamzee. Y, aunque no, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la conversación. Llevó los cubiertos y el plato al fregadero, comentó un “muy bueno todo” y se fue hacia la puerta con un “Bueno, yo voy tirando… Nos vemos luego”. Su padre, que seguía en la cocina, se puso a fregar con una sonrisa en la cara. Tavros sabía que no se reía de él, pero le costaba creerse el rollo de padre guay que está convencido de que su hijo es la bomba con las chicas.  
  
“ _Además, ¿Por qué chicas?_”. Tavros se quedó congelado en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. “ _¿A qué ha venido esto?_ ”. Su padre nunca especificaba que sus ligues fueran tías. Él tenía bastante claro que en esto de la sexualidad nada está escrito, y sí, Tavros a veces pensaba que… Bueno, que había chicos que estaban bien, que eran encantadores, que le gustaban, pero no sabía si era gustar gustar o solo una cosa de admiración y bromance (aunque eso era una chorrada, pero)… No se lo había planteado. “ _Mejor dejar este pensamiento aparte, porque ahora voy a encontrarme con Gamzee y no es plan de irme cuestionando mi sexualidad sólo porque él…_ ” abrió la puerta, respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras tomaba el ascensor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas graciosas que pasan: que se te borre la carpeta donde tienes TODOS los borradores de los fanfics.  
> Perdón por la tardanza. Espero que os guste.


	6. Above us only stars.

Gamzee llevaba un rato esperando fuera del portal y no podía quitarse la sensación de que iba a hacer el ridículo. Porque vale, había confianza con Tavros, pero Gamzee no podía dejar de pensar que iba a meter la pata en cualquier momento. Llevaba ropa que pasaría por casual, cómoda, lo normal para un viernes, pero por algún motivo se sentía raro ahora que Tavros iba a verle con ella. Después de cambiarse 3 veces se había decidido por una camiseta de Sepultura a la que le había cortado la parte del cuello, unas botas negras y unos pantalones negros rasgados que había heredado de su hermano. Llevaba allí 10 minutos, con la chupa al hombro porque aún no había refrescado, y todavía quedaba un rato para que dieran las 22. Se sentó tranquilamente y se encendió un cigarro mientras escuchaba música y hablaba con el resto de la pandilla. 

-ntonces parque a las 10.45?  
-Nosotros tardaremos un poco en llegar, supongo. Nos vemos allí directamente. Le has mandado algo al enano chillón?  
-tenia cena con la familia creo. dice q llegara mas tarde, q le mandemso algo si nos movemos  
-ok. Pues aviso cuando estemos.

Oyó el ascensor y se levantó de golpe, se sacudió un poco el pantalón e hizo como si acabara de llegar, sonriendo.

-¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal la cena?  
-Bien –mintió Tavros, aún algo sonrojado-, bien. ¿Tú?  
-Pensaba picar algo luego. Oye, qué pintas ¿No?  
-Bueno –Tavros miró al suelo y se llevó una mano a la nuca-… es que como vamos a salir, pues…  
-Pues te queda de puta madre, tío –“ _No le incomodes, no le incomodes, no le incomodes y **no te quedes mirando fijamente** , que estás canteando un montón y no es cuestión de…_”- ¿Vamos tirando?  
-Vale –Tavros sonrió-. Por cierto, molan los pantalones –“ _¿La gente sigue usando el verbo “molar”?_ ” Pensó Tavros-. ¿Dónde te los has pillado?  
-Ah, ¿estos? –“ _ **Obviamente** , Gamzee, no se refiere a los que llevabas esta mañana_”- Herencia familiar.  
-Ahá.  
  
Gamzee era consciente de que probablemente deberían hablar de algo mientras estaban solos, pero seguía sin saber qué decirle. No era que se sintiera incómodo, es que los silencios eran demasiado cómodos con él. Sólo ir paseando por ahí, no hacer nada, era relajante. Le ayudaba a vaciar la mente. Casi se sobresaltó cuando oyó a Tavros decir:  
-Entonces ¿Qué plan tenemos?  
-Vamos a quedar en el parque con estos –contestó Gamzee con voz relajada, como si no hubiera estado pensando en sitios a los que llevarle durante horas-, a beber un rato y tal. Y luego ya veremos.  
-Y "estos" son…  
-Te van a encantar. Tenemos a Karkat, un amigo de toda la vida, que llegará más tarde. Si no te acuerdas de quién es, se le puede reconocer porque no tiene voz de interiores. Luego están Meenah, que iba a clase conmigo, creo que conoces a su hermana, mi hermano y su novia, aunque no sé si Kurloz viene hoy porque tiene un concierto, Latula, que es la bomba, Dave, que es muy majo aunque vaya de tipo guay –Gamzee podía notar el agobio de Tavros. Intentaba disimularlo, pero se le veía a una legua de distancia–… No hace falta que te acuerdes de todos los nombres. Ya te los iré presentando.  
-Bueno... ¿Algún aviso? –dijo Tavros después de una pausa, intentando no pensar demasiado en el momento de decir “Y yo soy Tavros” delante de tanta gente- ¿Temas de conversación que tenga que saltarme, o…?  
-Naah, tío, tú tranquilo. Sé tú mismo.  
-Ya, pero…  
-En serio –Gamzee tocó el hombro de Tavros un segundo y le miró a los ojos-, de verdad que les vas a caer genial.  
-¿Y si no?  
-Pues será que tienen peor gusto de lo que creía.  
Gamzee se encogió de hombros, y Tavros soltó una risa tímida mientras sonreía para sí mismo. 

De camino al parque pasaron por una tienda, donde Gamzee le preguntó qué quería beber. Tavros respondió que “no sé, lo que vayas a beber tú”, y Gamzee entró y salió con cuatro litronas de cerveza, una botella de vodka, una de ron y una de cocacola. 

-Em… ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí?  
-El que haga falta –sonrió Gamzee-. Tú bebe lo que te apetezca, ni presión social ni hostias.  
-Vale… -Gamzee vio como Tavros le miraba de arriba abajo- ¿Te ayudo con algo?  
-Nonono, tranquilo  
-En serio, esto tiene bolsillos –dijo señalando a la parte de atrás de la silla-. No me importa.  
-Nah, da igual.  
-En serio –Tavros respondió con sorna-, te vas a herniar.  
-Bueno, pero solo una. No quiero que pienses que te quie –“ _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ ”-… que te **tengo** sólo de mula de carga.  
-Por supuesto. ¡Ay, pobrecito yo! –A Tavros se le daba bien de verdad eso de poner tono dramático mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, como una damisela en apuros-¡Me utilizan!¡Como si fuera un vil carrito de la compra!

Gamzee no pudo contener una risotada. Eso sí había sido un cambio. Vale que Tavros seguía cortado, pero últimamente hacía chistes (patéticos, pero que mataban de la risa a Gamzee) y bromeaba mucho más a menudo. Se notaba que iba cogiendo confianza. Cada vez que le veía hacer el imbécil le daban ganas de abrazarle y levantarle por los aires. Era de lo mejor que le había pasado últimamente.  
  
Gamzee miró el reloj. Las 22:15. Bueno, hay un rato todavía. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Tavros, acompañado de un “¿Vamos?”, y se dirigieron hacia el parque. Era una explanada tremenda, entre los árboles, iluminada levemente por las farolas. Un caminito empedrado bajaba, serpenteando, hacia un paseo más ancho. Las estrellas se podían ver ligeramente por entre la luz amarillenta de las farolas. Casi nadie iba a ese parque por la noche. No es que fuera una mala zona, ni mucho menos, pero como estaba relativamente lejos de los bloques de viviendas de la zona, el grupo se había “establecido” ahí. De vez en cuando se encontraban paseantes o gente con los perros, pero nadie les decía nada si no armaban mucho escándalo –incluso Karkat hablaba en un tono más bajo cuando estaban allí- y lo dejaban todo como lo habían encontrado, así que...

-Normalmente nos ponemos por ahí –dijo Gamzee señalando a un claro entre los árboles y el camino-. ¿Bajamos?  
-¿Seguro que no pasa nada si voy con la silla?  
-Tú tranquilo. No es mucha cuesta, ¿no?  
-Nono, puedo –y Tavros empezó a moverse con la silla camino abajo. Gamzee igualó su paso y, cuando llegaron a la altura de “su sitio”, comprobó que estaba seco, puso su chupa en el suelo, dejó las cosas y se sentó. Tavros avanzó con la silla y se colocó al lado de Gamzee, mirándole desde arriba–. Esto es raro. Dame un segundo.  
Gamzee se puso de pie en cuanto vio al chico echar los frenos y levantarse usando sólo los brazos. Y Tavros se agarró a su mano –cosa que casi tira a Gamzee- para hacer de paso intermedio y se sentó despacio en el suelo. 

-Te... ¿Te importa moverte un momento? –dijo Gamzee, mirando la hierba.  
-Em… Vale.. –Y se levantó a pulso otra vez. Antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo, Gamzee colocó su chupa debajo de Tavros, extendida de modo que los dos cupieran en la parte del forro, y se movió a su lado.  
-¿Te molesta?  
-No, está bien.  
-Perfecto.  
Gamzee sonrió, abrió una de las botellas y se la dio a Tavros, que soltó un diminuto “gracias”. Asintió, abrió otra para sí y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre un brazo. Tavros hizo lo mismo y casi susurró:  
-La verdad es que el sitio es bonito.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando las estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habéis esperado muy pacientemente, hoy dos capítulos.  
> Disfrutad :3


	7. ¿Dónde está el resto?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más situaciones incómodas, paseo con la silla y conversaciones sobre salir por ahí.

-¿Gamzee?  
-¿Eh?- Gamzee, sobresaltado, sacudió un poco la cabeza y se giró para mirarle –Perdona, estaba a lo mío. ¿Qué decías?  
-Digo que por qué están tardando tanto en llegar –Tavros regresó a su tono de voz normal –. Es que hace un poco de frío.  
-Ah, claro –“En pleno diciembre y lo tienes en la calle, a la intemperie. Te parecerá bonito”. Gamzee se incorporó y, llevándose la mano a la nuca, continuó-. Perdona. ¿Quieres la chupa?  
-Em… Vale.  
  
Tavros se movió hacia un lado, levantándose con los brazos, y Gamzee se puso de pie, recogió la chupa y se la puso a Tavros sobre los hombros. Miró el reloj. Las 23:30. Sí que tardaban. Ya casi habían acabado con la cerveza y le empezaba a extrañar que todavía no hubiera aparecido nadie. “ _Una encerrona. Genial._ ”. Cuando Gamzee volvió a tumbarse a su lado, Tavros no pudo evitar preguntar:  
-Bueno… Y estos… ¿Suelen retrasarse? –Hizo una pequeña pausa y, con un gallo continuó- Porque no es que no me lo esté pasando bien, entiéndeme, se está a gusto, pero…  
-No, no, si te entiendo. Es eso. No sé. Para ser sincero, les dije que quería aprovechar un rato contigo –Gamzee no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de sorpresa de Tavros -. Para hablarte de la gente y tal. Y ya que se acercan las vacaciones –por su cara, esto estaba resultando bastante incómodo-… Pero me extraña que aún no hayan aparecido… Por cierto, ¿Al final os iréis al pueblo?  
-Sólo la segunda semana –respondió Tavros después de hacer cuentas un momento -. Lo típico, nos vamos el 21 y volvemos el 26, después de navidad. ¡Pero seguro que podemos quedar algún día!  
-Sí –Gamzee dibujó media sonrisa, pero no le llegaba a los ojos-, seguro.  
-¿Tú harás algo este año?  
-No creo. A mi padre no le suelen gustar las reuniones familiares; creo que es en lo único en lo que estamos de acuerdo. Así que no sé. Y también depende de las notas.  
-Bueno, ya verás cómo van bien –Tavros le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y una palmada en el hombro-. Si casi te sabes el temario mejor que yo, que soy un empollón.  
-Bueno… Eso es decir mucho –Gamzee volvía a tener la sonrisa pegada a la cara. La verdad es que, dentro de lo posible, había hecho algo productivo este trimestre, pero dudaba de que fuera suficiente. Con la excusa de ver a Tavros habían estado quedando para estudiar, pero… Esto de no tener energías para hacer nada le jodía las buenas intenciones-. Voy a llamar a estos, a ver qué vida llevan…  
  
  
Gamzee se levantó, encendió un cigarrillo y se alejó un poco del sitio donde estaban sentados antes de sacar el móvil.  
-¿ **No te he dicho que estaba con la familia**! Más te vale que sea urgente.  
-Karkat, no sé qué hacer.  
La línea se quedó en silencio un momento antes de que Karkat, con una voz más tranquila, preguntara:  
-Has hablado con tu padre ¿verdad? - Gamzee contestó con un “aha”. Un resoplido de hastío llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono- Mira, tú tira para el bar, llama a Meenah, queda con estos y desconecta. Y luego hablamos.  
-Ya, pero… ¿Y si se aburre?  
-Gamzee, por el amor de Dios, no se va a aburrir. Y si se aburre, dale conversación y ya está, cojones –en el fondo se escuchó un “ _A ver ese lenguaje…_ ”-, que no es como si no tuvierais de qué hablar. Yo voy cuando pueda.  
-Vale. Luego nos vemos.  
Gamzee respiró hondo, colgó y mandó un mensaje rápido a Meenah para avisar de que iban para el bar de siempre antes de volver al lado de Tavros.  
-Bueno, ¿Han dicho algo?  
-Nada nuevo… -Gamzee hizo una breve pausa y continuó, con un tono casual- Si quieres, podemos ir yendo para el bar, que allí no hace tanto frío.  
-¿Y la bebida?  
-Pues no sé… Siempre le podemos decir al camarero que nos la guarde. Normalmente no hay problema, vamos.  
  
Tavros se acercó a la silla y miró a Gamzee un segundo. Ambos hablaron a la vez:  
-¿Te echo una mano?  
-¿Te importa…?  
-No, tranquilo.  
  
Gamzee se acuclilló, le sujetó por debajo de los brazos, intentando no acercarse mucho para no incomodarle dentro de lo posible -sus caras estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia-, y miró hacia un lado. Ambos se sonrojaron, sonriendo incómodos, y Gamzee se puso de pie cargándole, no sin dificultad, y le acercó a la silla. Tavros se apoyó en los brazos y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de él y sentándose a pulso. Después de un “ehm, gracias”, mientras Gamzee desviaba la mirada con una mano en la nuca, le quitó los frenos a la silla y ambos subieron la cuesta hacia el centro.

Contando con que ya iban bastante perjudicados, tardaron relativamente poco en llegar a la zona de fiesta.  
Tavros no solía beber, y la verdad es que, aunque su timidez había disminuido un poco, ahora vocalizaba menos, con lo que Gamzee tenía que andar medio agachado para acercarse y oírle bien. Para evitar esto, después de los 6 primeros “¿Qué?”, Gamzee decidió empujar la silla un rato, muy a pesar de Tavros, que repetía que no hacía falta, que ya podía él.  
  
Lo que Tavros no decía es que era agradable descansar los brazos y, de vez en cuando, encontrarse con la cabeza de Gamzee directamente sobre su hombro, cerca de su oído derecho, su voz profunda en un volumen bajo, contándole anécdotas de otras noches de fiesta en otros bares.  
  
Tavros se reía con sus pequeños incidentes y descubría que podía notar la sonrisa de Gamzee incluso sin mirarle, por el tono de voz. A Gamzee ya casi se le había desenredado el nudo del estómago, aunque prefería no pensar en los próximos días. Sabía que habría que hablar de ello, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar, y ver a Tavros tan animado… Seguro que estaba exagerando, pero aun así. No quería arruinarlo. Tavros, en un tono alegre, preguntó:  
-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Me dejarán entrar en el bar? Por eso de ser menor, digo…  
-Tú tranquilo, lo llevan unos amigos. Llevamos yendo allí desde que teníamos como 16 años, mandaría cojones que no nos dejaran ahora. Y, si no, cambiamos de local y punto.  
-Buah, casi me das envidia –comentó Tavros. Gamzee volvió a apoyarse en su hombro-. Tanta fiesta, tantas historias… Yo que normalmente no salgo…  
-Bueno, tú tranquilo –Gamzee sonreía-. Cuando quieras ya sabes dónde estamos. Y por lo de las historias, no te preocupes. Seguro que nos pillas en seguida.  
-¡Como que yo voy a hacer el ridículo tan tranquilamente!  
Gamzee soltó una risotada que casi deja sordo a Tavros y se irguió antes de continuar:  
-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos…  
Caminaron otro par de manzanas y se detuvieron frente al bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento... Parece que estoy oxidada. Os prometo que esto irá mejorando. 
> 
> Gracias por leer. Los comentarios se agradecen.
> 
> Podéis enviarme prompts a dnsknr.tumblr.com!
> 
> Btw, no digo nada, pero esto es una cosita que puede que pase en el siguiente capítulo.  
> 


End file.
